Law Firms
by Meraculas
Summary: ONESHOT! Part 2 of the Team Work series... Sam makes a call to a law firm looking for some help. BtVSupernatural


**A/N:** Okay, here is part 2 of the Team Work series. I really hope that you guys like it. Please review.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything other then the plot.

**Note:** So far I have part 3 written as well as a companion to the series. I hope to be getting them up soon.

X x X

**Law Firms:**

_July 1st 2006, Los Angeles, Wolfram and Hart, Day_

Angel sat at his desk reading the daily newspaper when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello, this is Angel. How may I help you?" Angel asked politely.

"Um, hay. This is Sam Winchester. I was told to call you for help." The man on the other end of the phone said shakily.

This got Angel's attention.

"What kind of help?" Angel asked sitting up straight in his chair.

"Well, I don't think it can be explained over the phone." Sam said.

"Where are you?" Angel asked, "Also, who told you my number?'

"I'm in a hospital not far from Jefferson." Sam replied.

"What attacked you Mr. Winchester?" Angel asked.

"See, that's what I kind of need a little help with. Well, actually, we kind of know that it was a guy possessed by a demon who ran his truck into my brother's car, just we don't really know anything about the demon." Sam explained, "I was told you could help us with the fact that we had a large number of weapons in our trunk and the large number of fake ids and credit card scamps we made." Sam continued, "Well also with why my brother, Dean, is supposed to be dead, but he is in the hospital alive and with some injuries."

"Alright, my team and I will fly in immediately." Angel said not really understanding anything that Sam had just said, "Also Mr. Winchester…, do not go anywhere."

_July 2nd 2006, out side of Jefferson, Hospital, Night_

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Sam." John said trying (and failing) to understand what his son was explaining, "You called a friend…"

"The sire." Sam corrected.

"…The sire of the crazy vampire girl who helped us. Why?" John continued with his son's correction.

"Because he is the CEO of the law firm, Wolfram and Hart." Sam said, "And why does that name sound so familiar?" Sam mused with himself.

"But why did you call him?" John asked again.

"Because we think that he can help us, dad." Dean said angrily, "He knows about what goes bump in the night, and he can help us with the cops who are breathing down our necks for everything they found on us."

"Hello, which of you is Sam Winchester?" A young cheerful looking woman asked them in a slight Texan accent.

She was accompanied by a black skinned, bald man; a bleach blond male dressed in black; a muscular looking male with brown hair, an angelic face who was also dressed in black; and a short male who had his hair dyed purple in loose fitting clothes.

"I am." Sam said, "Who are you?"

The brunette male stepped forward, "I'm Angel. I told you that I would bring friends. That's Illyria…"

As Angel pointed to the cheery girl her features changed. Her hair turned to a blue colour, her eyes turned pure blue along with her lips, and her clothes turned to a brown leather kind of armor.

"…That's Spike…" Angel said pointing at the bleach blond, "…Gunn…" The bald black male, "… and Oz…" He pointed to the short male with purple hair who gave a lope sided smile that reminded people of a dog, "Oz is new to the team, but he knows what he's doing."

Dean stood there staring at Illyria like she was a demon.

"Do not worry about Illyria; she won't hurt you unless you give her a reason." Angel said.

"Good to know." Dean said with his voice shaky.

"What were you talking about on the phone?" Angel asked going all business.

"Well see, back when I was a couple months old a demon attacked and killed our mom." Sam began, "My dad, John…" Sam said pointing to John, "…Has raised me and Dean…" Sam then pointed to Dean, "…to help him find and hunt the demon and any other supernatural being we find in our search. I didn't want that life. So I went to college in Stanford." Sam stopped for a second in his tale, "One night Dean came and told me that dad went missing, after some convincing I went with him to try to find dad. We couldn't. I went back to Stanford because I had an interview with someone from a law firm, but when I got back I found Jess, my girlfriend, on the ceiling with her stomach cut open and she burst into flames…" Sam was explaining when John cut in.

"Just like Mary, my wife." John added.

"…Yah. It was the demon. I went and helped Dean to find dad and the demon. Not long after we started me and Dean faced a shape shifter…" Sam was saying and he noticed Oz flinch a little when he said shape shifter, "…Well we killed it, but it was in Dean's body so everyone thinks that Dean's dead. Not long after that I met up with a girl, Meg. We hit it off alright. But it turned out that she was possessed by the child of the demon that killed Jess and mom. Not long ago, maybe a week or two, we saw and fought the demon. We let it get away to save dad. I was driving us to a hospital when a truck ran into Dean's Impala. The police came and found all our guns, the fake ids, and the multiple credit cards we had all under different names." Sam explained, "Now the police are on our butts and we need a lot of help." Sam finished.

"Best case scenario I ever heard." Spike said simply.

"Harder then explaining Buffy having died three times, though." Oz stated.

"How did you get my number?" Angel asked the family.

John looked at Dean who looked at Sam.

Sam again began to launch into an explanation, "Well we weren't alone when we fought the demon. We had met this… vampire… who was kind of in the same position as me; see the demon is after me because I have visions…" The Winchesters noticed about everyone of the group flinch, "…And the demon has some sort of plan for me and kids like me. It said that it killed Jess and mom because they were in the way of its plans." Sam said then he remembered what started the part of the story, "So the girl that we were with she had your card and gave it to me. I asked her to keep the colt as well…" Sam said to let Dean and his dad know where the gun was, "… The colt is the only thing that can kill the demon, it's a gun."

"So who was this vampire you met?" Spike asked afraid of the answer.

"Um, her name was Drusilla." Sam offered.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike said, "She really is off her rocker. It's your entire fault, peaches." Spike said pointing to Angel, "You were the one who drove her crazy before turning her. Not that I'm not grateful you turned her because I would be rotting in the ground right now, but…"

"Spike!" Angel said clearly getting mad, "You said that she was in the same position as you, what did you mean?"

"She said that the demon had killed her mother back in 1856." Dean said.

"Okay, so Darla was wrong, her mother hadn't died in childbirth." Angel said to himself.

"The poof's sire." Spike submitted to the confused looks at the mention of Darla.

"So why did you need our help?" Gunn asked, "Was it just for the police to drop questioning?"

"Well kind of. Drusilla never really mentioned that you all knew about demons, she only mentioned that Angel might still be the CEO of Wolfram and Hart." Sam replied, "But if you think that you can help us figure out what this demon wants and any other way to kill it…" Sam said trailing off when he heard a loud crash from down the hall.

Oz didn't say anything he just walked off to check it out. He turned the corner and was out of sight for a couple of seconds when he was seen again being thrown backwards.

As soon as he landed he was on his feet again, "Werewolf." Oz said simply before running back out of sight.

The group that was with Oz looked calm with what was just said, while the Winchester's were on their feet and were about to go and help him out.

"Oz can take care of it." Illyria said holding her arm out to stop them from moving.

"But he's fighting a werewolf." John argued, "Does he have any silver bullets?"

"Oz is a werewolf." Angel explained, "He has himself as a weapon."

"What!" John roared.

"Then how come he hadn't transformed earlier? It's the full moon." Dean asked.

"Oz can control his transformations." Spike answered.

"Well…" Gunn started, "Unless it is a blue moon or he isn't feeling well he can control it."

"So are all of you reformed demons?" Sam asked.

"Spike and I and vampires, but we have our souls back. Mine was a curse and Spike's was for love, which he didn't get." Angel said, "Gunn is a demon hunter like you. Illyria…, Illyria is a demon from back when human began to walk to earth. Kind of why she thinks that they should be slaves."

"Oookay." Dean said giving Illyria a kind of weird look.

Oz walked back around the corner, his clothes torn a little in some places and he was limping a little.

"Done." He said moving to sit down.

"You are a werewolf?" John asked amazed.

"My cousin Jordy doesn't like to be tickled." Oz said simply. At the weird looks he continued, "Jordy is a werewolf, he bite my finger when I tickled him some years back."

_July 10th 2006, Jefferson, Police Station, Day_

"Now mister Harlton, you will drop the Winchester case or I will make sure that you and anyone from your team working this case are fired and will never get a job." Gunn said smoothly to the officer in charge of the case.

"Yes sir, but why has Wolfram and Hart taken personal interest in the Winchesters?" Harlton asked.

"We take interest in anyone who wishes our assistance." Gunn said, "Now excuse me, and have a nice day."

Outside Dean watched with his brother and father and Gunn walked out of the police station with a calm look on his face.

"It's done." Gunn said, "Angel is taking care of everything. Oz called up an old friend of his who works with the government, Agent Riley Finn. He has gotten you government badges. That means that you now have legal permission to carry your guns and I told the officer that you were working a case and you needed to make it look like you had died to finish it."

"Nice job…" John began to quickly get cut off by Gunn.

"Also Oz made a call to the Watcher's Council; I assume you must have heard of it…" Gunn said looking at them, "… No, well it a place that train the slayers…"

"I do know that there is only one slayer." John said.

"Not any more, a couple years ago every potential slayer was made a slayer." Gunn explained, "So Oz called up the new head of the reformed Council, and you boys now have a back account with the Council. Every so often you might get a call asking you to help save the world, but it is made known to them you work independent, so the calls from them might never come." Gunn said.

"Thank you very much Gunn." Sam said, "Also send our thanks to the others, including Agent Finn."

"Will do." Gunn said then got in his car to head to the airport.

Before Gunn pulled away he rolled down his window and called out, "If you ever drop by Cleveland, you might want to stop and visit the outlet the Council has there. The longest and second longest living slayers are their along with the very powerful Wicca who activated all the other slayers." With that Gunn drove away.


End file.
